Muppet Wiki
Muppet Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Jim Henson, The Muppet Show and Sesame Street. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of the Muppets. | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | More Muppet Comics: The first issue of the Muppet Robin Hood comic comes out on May 27th. A preview of the first eight pages can be viewed on BOOM!'s website. The third issue of The Muppet Show Comic Book, "Gonzo's Story", also comes out on the 27th. A Muppet Peter Pan miniseries has been confirmed for the summer. Steiff's New Kermit: Famed German toy company Steiff is making a mohair Kermit the Frog doll, planned for release in June. This high-end collectible has a suggested retail price of $265. Lifetime Achievement for Sesame Street: Sesame Street received 15 nominations for the Daytime Emmy Awards this year, including Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series nominations for Chris Knowings (Chris), Kevin Clash (Elmo), Martin Robinson (Telly Monster) and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Abby Cadabby), plus a nomination for Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series and for New Approaches in Daytime Children's TV. The series, which starts its 40th season this fall, will also receive a Lifetime Achievement Award. The awards ceremony will air August 30th on the CW. Jason Segel Talks Muppets: In a Wall Street Journal interview promoting I Love You, Man, actor/writer Jason Segel talked about the status of his Muppet movie script, tentatively called The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!!. "Nick Stoller and I have written four or five drafts; now we're just waiting patiently on Disney to see what they want to do," he says. "It's such a big commitment for them because it's relaunching the franchise, so it's a bit slower going than a regular movie because there are decisions about rights and toys and timing they need to make." |} Jim Henson began working with puppets as a college student, creating the show Sam and Friends in 1955 for a local Washington, D.C. television station. The energetic Muppets soon became a popular fixture, and led to appearances on national variety shows. Henson's commercials for a local coffee company, Wilkins Coffee, were so popular that he was hired to create similar commercials around the country. In the early 1960s, Henson moved to New York City to work on a variety of projects, including a regular guest spot on The Jimmy Dean Show for the first Muppet star, Rowlf the Dog. In 1969, Henson was invited to participate in a ground-breaking educational show for television, Sesame Street. Initially, the Muppets were meant to be just one element among many on the show -- but the popularity of Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Grover, Ernie and Bert soon made the Muppets the core of the show. Over the years, the Muppet cast has grown to include Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Count von Count, Zoe, and, of course, the international superstar Elmo, who stars in his own segment, Elmo's World. Sesame Street is now in production for its 40th season, and the newest star is fairy-in-training Abby Cadabby. In 1976, Henson created his signature project -- The Muppet Show, a weekly prime-time variety show filled with songs, sketches and talented guest stars. Kermit the Frog is the charming and mostly unflappable host, presiding over a motley crew of performers, including diva Miss Piggy, hopeful comedian Fozzie Bear, daredevil performance artist Gonzo, and the house band, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. The Muppet Show was a huge international success, making unlikely stars out of the Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker, and the two old cranks in the balcony, Statler and Waldorf. The Muppet Show cast has continued to entertain audiences for over 30 years, spinning off into a popular series of movies, including The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan and The Muppet Christmas Carol. In the 1980s, Henson created new worlds -- the magical underground civilization of Fraggle Rock, the imagination-filled nursery of Muppet Babies, and the fantasy worlds of The Dark Crystal and Labyrinth. Henson's work has continued to live on beyond his death in 1990, and new productions featuring his creations are always in progress. This wiki is dedicated to documenting, exploring and enjoying the enormous body of work that Jim Henson has created and inspired. Muppet Wiki's best articles are given the prestigious Fred Award. Here's some of our best work: ja: